


Lang ersehnt

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Elrond in Aman [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Fourth Age, Friendship, One Shot, Valinor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben verläuft in ruhigen Bahnen in Valinor, Veränderungen sind ein seltenes Ereignis. Doch hin und wieder trifft man sie dennoch an und dann sind sie umso überraschender. Elrond zumindest hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sein alter Freund Gil-galad plötzlich vor seiner Tür steht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lang ersehnt

Das Leben verlief anders in Eldamar, langsamer, doch nicht träger oder schwerfälliger. Zeit verlor hier, in den Unsterblichen Landen von Aman, ihre Bedeutung, denn welchen Nutzen hatte sie, wenn man die Ewigkeit besaß? Dies war das Land der Götter dieser Welt, hier weilte ihre Macht, ihr Glanz und ihre Glorie. Leid, Kummer und Schmerz waren hier leichter zu ertragen und wurden schließlich auch gelindert.

Elrond und Celebrían führten ein angenehmes und beschauliches Leben ein wenig abseits der Stadt auf einem kleinen Gut. Nachdem Celebrían diese Lande erreicht hatte, hatte sie sich einen Lebensunterhalt gesucht und diese beschauliche Obstplantage errichtet. Nachdem nun auch Elrond zu ihr gestoßen war, hatte er sich freilich ebenso in die Arbeit hier eingegliedert.

Es war ein völlig anderes Leben als das, was er von Lindon und Bruchtal gewöhnt war, doch es war ein angenehmes, ein einfaches. Nebst Ceomon und Rethtulu, seinen beiden Freunden, beschäftigten sie nur noch einen Koch und zwei Dienstmägde, die Celebrían unter die Arme griffen. Sie waren lange genug Fürsten gewesen, nun lebte Elrond das Leben, für das er sich schon immer berufen gefühlt hatte.

Der Tag neigte sich allmählich dem Ende entgegen. Die Dämmerung setzte ein und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen warm auf die Veranda vor dem Gutshaus. Arm in Arm saßen Elrond und Celebrían am Verandarand und genossen das vergehende Licht des Tages. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schuler gelegt und lächelte versonnen, während er ihr den Rücken kraulte. Innerer Friede breitete sich aus. Einige Vögel zwitscherten, doch ansonsten war alles still.

So konnte das Leben ewig weiter gehen und das tat es.

Manchmal fragte sich Elrond, wo er sein Leben lang nur gewesen war. All die großen Taten seiner Vergangenheit schienen so nichtig gegen die Schlichtheit und Unkompliziertheit dieses Lebens. Noch trug er Vilya, auch wenn der Ring nur mehr noch ein Objekt der Erinnerung war, völlig ohne Macht und nur noch mit einem symbolischen Wert. Doch darüber hinaus erinnerte kaum noch etwas an den Fürsten, der er einst gewesen war.

Plötzlich zuckte Celebrían zusammen, doch gleich im nächsten Moment lachte sie auf und legte ihre Hände auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch.

„Der Kleine tritt schon sehr fest zu“, lachte sie.

Elrond schmunzelte. „Dabei habe ich ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er seine Mama nicht treten soll“, scherzte er.

„Der Einfluss deiner Erziehung, ich sag es dir!“, drohte Celebrían gespielt. „Noch nicht einmal auf der Welt und schon hast du ihn verzogen!“

„So ein schlechter Vater bin ich nun auch wieder nicht“, entrüstete er sich und gab ihr einen Stups auf die Nase. „Aus den Zwillingen und Arwen wurde schließlich auch etwas!“

Sie lachte auf. „Fragt sich nur, was!“

Er schnaubte. „Hmpf.“

In dem Moment betrat Ceomon die Veranda und durchbrach die kleine Familienidylle. „ _Herinya, herunya_ “, begrüßte er sie mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes. „Wir haben Besuch.“

Elrond sah ihn erstaunt an. „Von wem haben wir denn Besuch? Das haben wir doch sonst kaum.“

Ceomon schmunzelte verschmitzt. „Seht selbst“, war seine nichtssagende Antwort. „Der Besuch wartet vorn am Eingang.“

„Oh, eine Überraschung“, sagte Celebrían. „Los, komm, _mainanya_ , lass uns sehen, wer da gekommen ist.“

Er half ihr auf (ihre dritte Schwangerschaft war schon recht weit vorangeschritten und sie war deswegen etwas schwerfällig geworden) und Hand in Hand gingen sie außen um das Haus herum. Ceomon folgte ihnen in sich hinein schmunzeln. Elrond warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter zu, denn er wusste, dass solch ein Lächeln nie etwas Gutes bedeuten konnte. Doch Ceomon zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Sie erwartete tatsächlich eine Überraschung, und dazu auch noch eine, die Elrond so nicht erwartet hätte. Auf der Schwelle zu ihrem Heim stand ein durchaus noch recht junger, schwarzhaariger Noldo, gekleidet in einen silbern schimmernden Brustpanzer, über den ein roter Umhang gelegt war.

Elrond wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen und abrupt blieb er stehen. Der Neuankömmling wandte sich ihnen zu, seine grauen Augen blitzen amüsiert auf.

„Galad?“, wisperte Elrond, als könne dieser Geist verschwinden, sobald er lauter sprach. „Bist du es wirklich?“

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich unaufhaltsam auf Gil-galads Gesicht aus. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen trat er zu seinem Freund und einstigem Herold. „So trifft man sich wieder!“, rief er aus. „Schön, dich zu sehen!“

Lachend fielen sie sich um den Hals. Elrond weinte Freudentränen, als er seinen vor so langer Zeit verstorbenen Freund endlich wieder sehen konnte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Wie sehr hatte er doch Gil-galad und all seine Macken und ihre Späße vermisst! Er konnte es gar nicht beschreiben.

„Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen, _enwina sermo_ “, sagte er daher und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Es war ungewohnt, zu Gil-galad _hinab_ zu schauen, aber das würde sich sicher in einigen Jahren der Sonne gegeben haben.

Gil-galad grinste breit. Dann schielte er zu Celebrían. Langsam hob sich eine Augenbraue und ein schelmisches Glitzern trat in seine Augen.

„Sag nichts …!“, drohte Elrond gespielt.

„Ich doch nicht!“ Gil-galad mimte die Unschuld in Person. Dann wandte er sich an Celebrían, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen züchtigen Kuss darauf. „ _Elen síla lúmenn‘ omentiëlvo, arnis_ “, begrüßt er sie.

Sie knickste. „ _Aranya_ “, erwiderte sie den Gruß.

„Ach, doch nicht so förmlich, den Titel habe ich doch nicht mehr“, winkte er ab. „Ich habe Euch leider noch nicht wirklich die Ehre erweisen können, Frau Celebrían. Ich habe es nach der Belagerung von Barad-dûr  nachholen wollen, aber dazu kam es ja leider nie. Anscheinend war meine Hilfe dann aber wohl doch nicht mehr von Nöten.“ Das Letzte wurde mit einem neckischen Seitenblick auf Elrond quittiert. Dieser funkelte seinen Freund nur finster an.

 „Soll ich Tee bringen?“, mische sich Ceomon in das Widersehen der beiden Freunde ein und, um Elrond weitere Seitenhiebe zumindest für den Moment zu ersparen. „Oder doch lieber einen Obstbrand?“

„Na, wenn, dann letzteres!“, kommentierte Gil-galad. „Euer Gut soll sehr gute Ernten erbringen, habe ich gehört, und ich gehe doch davon aus, dass der Obstbrand aus der eigenen Ernte gebrannt wurde?“

„Nichts anderes!“, bestätigte Elrond nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz in der Stimme. „Sonnengereift und mit viel Liebe direkt vom Ast geerntet!“

„Du würdest einen sehr hervorragenden Geschäftsmann abgeben, _sermo_ “, kommentierte Gil-galad.

Elrond zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber komm, lass uns ein wenig setzen, dann erzählt es sich auch besser.“

So hielten sie es. Sie gingen hinters Haus zur Veranda. Elrond schob rasch einen kleinen Holztisch und mehrere Stühle in die Sonne, dann setzten sie sich. Kurz darauf kam auch Ceomon wieder. Er trug ein Tablett mit zwei Karaffen und drei Kelchen darauf. Für Elrond und Gil-galad hatte er einen Apfelbrand gebracht, für Celebrían Quellwasser, denn er wusste, dass sie in Zeiten besonderer Umstände keinen Alkohol trank. Schnell war eingeschenkt und man prostete sich zu.

„Auf unsere Freundschaft!“, sprach Gil-galad den Toast aus.

„Auf unsere Freundschaft!“, bestätigte Elrond.

„Und natürlich darauf, dass Eure Schönheit niemals verblassen möge, Celebrían“, ergänzte Gil-galad. „Die Schwangerschaft steht Euch gut zu Gesicht.“

Celebrían bedankte sich lächelnd, doch Elrond räusperte sich wartend.

„Galad, das ist meine Frau, die du mir da abspenstig machen willst!“ Freilich war es nur ein Spaß.

„ _Indo-ninya_ , du weißt doch: Ich würde nie einem anderen Mann den Vorzug geben als dir“, lächelte sie. „Dafür bist zu viel zu niedlich!“

Bei solch einem Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, konnte Elrond gar nicht anders, als ihr ebenfalls lächelnd und vollkommen willenlos Recht zu geben. Gil-galad beobachtete das Geschehen schmunzelnd.

„Was nicht alles passiert, sobald ich nicht mehr da bin“, kommentierte er. „Wann habt ihr denn geheiratet?“

„Anfang des Dritten Zeitalters, vielleicht einhundert Jahre nach Beendigung der Belagerung“, antwortete Elrond.

„Und selbst dazu musste Mutter ihn triezen!“, verriet Celebrían.

Elrond murmelte missmutig etwas Unverständliches. Er hasste es, daran erinnert zu werden.

Gil-galad grinste breit uns musterte ihn. „Das kann ich mir bei dir allerdings wirklich vorstellen. Wenn ich daran denke, wie lange du dich ziertest, auf deine holde Auserwählte zuzugehen.“

Celebrían kicherte. Elronds Grummeln wurde missmutiger.

„Galadriel hatte in meinen Gedanken herumgeschnüffelt, dafür kann ich nun wirklich nichts!“, begehrte er auf. „Dabei weiß sie ganz genau, dass das ganz und gar nicht anständig ist!“

„Ach, Elrond, manchmal bist du wirklich ein bisschen eigen – aber immerhin hast du dich kaum verändert!“, stellte Gil-galad fest. „Und sieh es doch einmal so: Frau Galadriel hat dir damit zu solch einer wundervollen Frau verholfen. Das wievielte Kind wird dieses eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Das vierte, und fragen darfst du freilich immer“, erwiderte Elrond.

„Oh, fleißig. Und wo sind die anderen drei Racker?“

Sofort wurde die Stimmung merklich kühler und man sah Gil-galad an, dass er sich innerlich rügte für diese Frage.

„Sie sind nicht mit mir gekommen“, sagte Elrond leise.

„Oh …“ Und dann: „Das tut mir leid …“ Gil-galad wusste, was hinter diesen Worten stand: dass alle Kinder Elronds und Celebríans mittlerweile wohl dasselbe Schicksal erlitten hatten wie einst Elros.

Celebrían richtete sich auf. „Aber lassen wir das. Dies ist weder der Ort noch die Zeit für solche Gespräche. Ihr habt also Eure Erinnerungen wieder?“

„Dem ist so“, bestätigte Gil-galad. „Vater und Mutter haben sich wieder gefunden und hier bin ich, bereit die Welt zu erobern!“

Sie lachten herzlich.

„Verändert hast du dich ebenso wenig, _sermonya_ “, sagte Elrond. „Vielleicht ein wenig kindischer, wobei das zu früher wohl kaum einen Unterschied macht.“

„Und jetzt sage einer, ich würde immer nur austeilen!“

„Rache muss sein!“

Sie grinsten sich wie kleine Spitzbuben an.

„Aber komm, erzähl, wie es dir so nach der Belagerung ergangen ist“, bat Gil-galad. „Außer der Hochzeit natürlich (schade, dass ich nicht dabei war, wäre sicher lustig geworden). Wurdest du mein Erbe?“

„Grundgütiger! Bei Eru, nein!“, rief Elrond aus. „Das hättest du dir aber auch denken können. Ich hatte die Krone auch weiterhin abgelehnt. Nach einigen Jahren gaben deine Bluthunde es schließlich auf, sie mir aufdrücken zu wollen.“

„Du vergisst zu erwähnen, dass du zwar nicht dem Namen nach der Hohe König was, aber in deinen Taten“, fiel Celebrían ihm liebenswürdig lächelnd in den Rücken.

„Celebrían …“, rügte er sie, doch sie lächelte weiterhin und er schmolz unter ihrem Blick dahin.

„Aha!“, machte Gil-galad triumphierend. „Also doch!“

„Das kann man so pauschal nun auch wieder nicht sagen“, versuchte Elrond abzuwiegeln. „Das Dritte Zeitalter war keine Zeit der Elben mehr. Viele waren in den Westen gegangen und nur wenige geblieben. Die meisten von ihnen kamen zu mir nach Imladris. Damit war das Tal mehr oder weniger das letzte Reich der Noldor, das diesen Namen verdient hatte.“

„Immerhin!“, grinste Gil-galad. „Ich habe es dir ja immer gesagt: Du wirst es noch weit bringen!“

„Hm …“ Elrond grummelte unbestimmt. „Das ist nun so oder so alles Geschichte. Wir haben jetzt dieses kleine Stück Land hier und das reicht.“

Gil-galad nickte. „So unklug vielleicht wirklich nicht. Aber sag: Bei meiner Ankunft sah ich drei Grabsteine in deinem Garten. Ungewöhnlich, wie ich finde.“

„Durchaus“, bestätigte Elrond. „Sie gehören Gimli, Bilbo und Frodo. Legolas wollte, dass ich seinen Freund hier ebenfalls begrabe, bevor er mit seinem Vater weiter in den Süden zog. Frodo und Bilbo lebten einige Jahre hier gemeinsam mit uns.“

Gil-galad schwieg eine Weile und schien zu überlegen. „Selbst ich hörte diese Namen schon, von ihnen und dem Ringkrieg, obwohl all das lange vor diesem zweiten Leben stattfand. Kanntest du sie gut?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, sagte Elrond. „Mit Gimli hatte ich eigentlich insofern nur so viel zu tun, als dass ich ihn wie Legolas und einige andere zu einem Ringgefährten ernannte und ich daher Legolas diese Bitte nicht abschlagen wollte. Bilbo lebte schon in Mittelerde einige Jahre in Imladris, daher lag es nahe, dass er auch hier ein Heim finden konnte. Außerdem gebührte ihm als Ringfinder einfach diese Ehre. Dasselbe galt freilich auch für Frodo, dem Ringträger.“

„Man kommt von seinen Wurzeln in Endor doch nie ganz los“, sagte Gil-galad. „Doch Geschichte ist Geschichte. Hier nun beginnt ein neues Leben.“

„Und es beginnt mit einem allzu erfreulichen Wiedersehen“, bestätigte Elrond.

Celebrían ruckte mit ihrem Stuhl näher zu ihm heran und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um sie und eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Vaterfreuden waren etwas Wundervolles. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihr goldenes Haar. Lächelnd fing sie seine Lippen ein und der Kuss wurde inniger.

„Ihr gebt ein wunderbares Paar ab“, schmunzelte Gil-galad, als sie wieder voneinander abließen. „Aber auch das habe ich dir ja auch schon lange gepredigt.“

Elrond winkte nur lächelnd ab und zog Celebrían fester in seine Arme. Allmählich verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und Stille legte sich über das Land.

Hier in Aman heilten alte Wunden. War Endor wirklich einst sein Leben? Es schien ihm beinahe schon wie ein Traum und einzig Aman schien die Wirklichkeit zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Libido der Elben lässt mit den Jahren ihrer Partnerschaft nach und weicht einer tiefen Verbundenheit, wie Tolkien es ausdrückte. Da Literatur aber unter Anderem eine freie Darstellung ist, die dem Zweck der Sache dient, sei mir dieses kleine Au bitte verziehen.


End file.
